


The ring

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry Aaron, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Nervous Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert loses his wedding ring.





	The ring

 

Where the fuck is it he thought. it has to be around here somewhere,  

 think Robert think he thought. where did you leave it, where did you take it off. 

but his mind just went blank, and he couldn't think what the hell he'd done with it.

 

 Robert paced up and down the bottom of the bed and he started to panic. what the fuck am i going to do? he thought.  
he can't tell Aaron that he lost it, because Aaron would be livid to say the least.

 

Suddenly he had a light bulb moment, 

 

Maybe it's in the kitchen he thought. yeah maybe...

 

So he walked downstairs and into the kitchen, 

 

he decided to start by looking around table. 

he looked under every chair, and he looked underneath table. 

but he found nothing. 

 

So it wasn't there... 

 

Next he decided to try the worktops and the cupboards, 

he looked across every counter and through every cupboard. 

 

but it wasn't there.

 

Next he decided to look on the floor, 

he walked around the kitchen. his eyes skimming the floor as he walked, 

 

but still nothing, 

 

He may as well just quit well he's ahead he thought. 

because he's never going to find it, it's disappeared off

the face of the earth. never to be seen again, 

 

Suddenly the door opened, and Aaron walked in

 

''Lost something?'' Aaron said, 

 

 ''Uh no... no i haven't'' Robert stammered. 

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, 

''Then what are you looking for?'' 

 

''Uh... nothing i just felt like looking around'' Robert said,

 

 Aaron gave him a suspicious look, 

''Why do i get the feeling you're lying to me'' he said. 

 

''I'm... i'm not lying'' Robert said Nervously 

 

''Robert'' Aaron said firmly 

 

''Alright alright fine...'' Robert said 

 

 The room went silent, 

 

''Well...'' Aaron said ''Are you going to tell what's really going or-''

 

''No i'll tell you'' Robert said. 

 

''Yeah you better had'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert bit his lip nervously  

''Don't be mad or anything but i-'' he started to say but Aaron cut him off

 

Aaron looked at Robert and gave him a suspicious look

''Why what have you done Robert?'' he said, 

 

Robert took another deep breath

 

''I may have lost my wedding ring'' Robert said

 

Aaron's face turned from happy to angry within seconds

''You did what!'' he said kind of enraged

 

''I lost my wedding ring'' Robert repeated

 

Aaron waved him off

 

''yeah yeah i heard you'' he said grumbled, Aaron paused for a second

and then he spoke again. 

 

 ''How could you Robert!'' He said with a look of disgust, 

 

''I'm sorry ok'' Robert shouted ''It was an accident i didn't mean to lose i-'' 

 

Aaron scoffed. 

 

''Yeah course you didn't'' he said, slight annoyance in his voice.  

 

Robert had annoyed look on his face, 

 

''i'm telling you the truth Aaron, why won't you believe me?'' he said kind of frustrated. 

 

 Aaron shrugged in response, 

''I don't know... i just..'' he said.

 

This angered Robert even further,

 

''You just what huh?'' he snapped. 

 

Aaron folded his arms across his chest 

 

''Nevermind'' he said bluntly, 

 

''No i want to know'' Robert said. 

 

Aaron sighed 

 

''Alright... i just thought that you didn't love me anymore, so you took it'' he said 

 

Robert's furrowed his eyebrows 

''Why would you think that?'' he said ''Of course i love you, i've never stopped'' 

 

''Sorry i shouldn't have said that'' Aaron said, 

 

 

''Then why did you then?'' Robert said 

 

''Sorry... it's  when you said you about your ring, i just got angry'' Aaron said

 

''It's fine'' Robert said ''I forgive you'' 

 

“You Do?” Aaron Said. 

 

Robert nodded 

“Yeah” he said “ I know you didn’t mean it”

 

Aaron sighed in relief. 

 ''Aww thank god'' he said, 

 

The room went quiet for a moment. 

 

''So this ring then?'' Aaron said ''When did you last have it'' 

 

 ''I took it off to have a shower?'' Robert said

 

Aaron nodded timidly

 

''Right ok'' he said ''Well maybe it's in the bathroom then?'' 

 

''No i didn't take it off in there'' Robert said ''So... it's not going to be there'' 

 

 ''Well.. do you remember where you took it off'' 

 

''No not really'' Robert said ''I remember taking it off, but i can't remember where exactly'' 

 

''Alright do you know what i'd suggest'' Aaron said

 

 ''No what would that be?'' Robert said

 

  ''Well.. if i were you i'd re-trace your steps and go back to all the places you've been today'' Aaron said,   

 

 ''But... i've been all over the house'' Robert said. 

 

 ''Right we'll just look in every room then'' Aaron said, 

 

''Yeah good idea'' Robert said. 

 

The room went quiet for a moment, and then Aaron spoke up. 

                                                 

 ''Alright Where do you want to look first''  he said 

 

''Well we'll start with the living room and go from there'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron nodded.  

''Yeah'' he said. 

 

 Robert got down on the floor. and he looked under the sofa, 

 

''Wouldn't it be easier if actually lifted the sofa up'' Aaron commented, 

 

''Yeah that's a good idea'' Robert said ''Why didn't i think of that'' 

 

Aaron thought for a moment and then spoke up.

 

 ''Uh... maybe Because i'm the smart one'' Aaron said kind of smugly, 

 

Robert laughed and shook his head. 

''And you say i'm the smug one'' he said,  

 

''Yeah that's because you are'' Aaron said. 

 

Robert nodded,  

''Yeah that's true'' he said ''But i'm starting to think i'm not the only one'' 

 

''Yeah well.. what can i say?'' Aaron said ''It's because you're smugness is starting to rub off on me''  

 

''Yeah well i can't say i'm surprised'' Robert said '' I mean... we spend so much time together it's bound too isn't it'' 

 

''Yeah you definitely got that right'' Aaron said, 

 

The room went silent for second. and then Robert spoke up,  

 

''Right are we going to look for this ring?'' Robert said ''or are we just going to stand here chatting''

 

''Right... Right'' Aaron said, 

 

Aaron lifted up the sofa and Robert looked underneath it, 

 

''Is it there?'' Aaron said

 

Robert shook his head

''No... no it's not'' he said, 

 

''Ok'' he said putting the sofa back down ''where we going to go next?'' 

 

 Robert thought for a moment and said.

 

''Bedroom'' he said. 

 

Alright'' Aaron said motioning towards the stairs ''lead the way''  

 

And with that. they walked upstairs to their shared room, 

The entered their bedroom, 

 

Robert got down on his hands and knees. and he looked under the bed, 

 

''Any luck?'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert shook his head. 

''No it's not here'' he said, 

 

''Alright where to next?'' Aaron said 

 

''The floor'' Robert said ''Maybe i dropped there and i didn't realise'' 

 

''Yeah maybe'' Aaron said

 

Aaron and Robert looked around their, their eyes skimming the floor as they walked. 

 

but they couldn't find it, 

 

''No it's not there'' Robert said. 

 

Ok'' Aaron said ''Where next?'' 

 

''I'm going to have a look down behind the chest of draws'' Robert said

 

he walked over to the chest of draws, and he looked down the back of it. 

 

''Found it'' Aaron said, 

 

''Nope'' Robert said popping the p at the end. 

 

''What about underneath'' Aaron suggested, 

 

Robert nodded. 

 

''Yes It could've couldn't it?''  

 

''Yeah it could'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert got on his hands and knees again. and he looked underneath the chest of draw, 

 

''Well..'' Aaron said ''Is it there'' 

 

''I haven't seen it yet'' Robert said 

 

Robert carried on looking, and out the corner of his eye. his saw a small silver band, 

 

''Ah ha!'' Robert said. 

 

''What?'' Aaron said 

 

''I... i found it'' Robert said.

 

He got the ring out, stood up from the floor, 

 and then he slid the ring back on his finger, 

 

''See i told you if we kept looking we'd find it'' Aaron said. 

 

  Robert nodded, 

 

''Yeah you were right'' he said, ''I think must of put it on top, it rolled off and went underneath'' 

 

''Well... that's explains why you couldn't find it'' Aaron said.

 

Robert nodded, 

 

''Yeah... yeah it does'' he said. 

 

The room went silent for a moment, 

 

''Hey do you fancy a brew?'' Aaron said. 

 

''Yeah'' Robert said, 

 

And with that. Both men walked back downstairs.

Aaron put the kettle on and he made two cups of tea, 

and then they just chilled on the sofa together and watched T.V, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
